The invention relates to a hose nipple for a hose connecting piece of a water supply system, said hose nipple having a sleeve-shaped nipple base body which has an outlet end and a hose end, and, on an inside accommodates a through-flow channel which connects the outlet end and the hose end, wherein at least three holding ribs, which extend in each case around the nipple base body at least in portions and are spaced apart axially from one another, are integrally formed on the outside of the nipple base body, wherein the nipple base body is realized in a tapering manner with an outer diameter which reduces toward the hose end, and wherein holding ribs which are adjacent in each case are spaced apart by an axial spacing.
The invention further relates to a hose arrangement for a water supply system, said hose arrangement having a pressure hose and a hose connecting piece which has a hose nipple and a crimping sleeve which engages around the hose nipple and the pressure hose, wherein the pressure hose is held in a force-locking and/or form-locking manner between the crimping sleeve and the hose nipple.
Such types of hose nipples and hose arrangements are known and are frequently used wherever a flexible pressure hose is to be provided with a hose connecting piece in order to be able to connect the pressure hose in a releasable but pressure-tight manner to a water supply system.
EP 2 020 552 A1 has already previously made known a tubular component having an end piece which has a profile and having a groove which is arranged on the end piece for receiving a sealing element. The previously known component is intended for the purpose of being inserted into a connecting piece which can be provided as a fitting, sleeve or another arbitrary tubular component. In this case, such tubular components and the connecting pieces are assembled to form an overall system which is intended for guiding a fluid. In the overlapping region between the connecting piece and the end piece of the tubular component which engages in the connecting piece, the connecting piece and the end piece of the tubular component are usually cold-formed in order to create a fluid-tight, force-fitting connection between the connecting piece and the tubular component in this way. As a cold-forming of said component parts is necessary to the connection between the tubular component and the connecting piece, the tubular component cannot be used in conjunction with hoses which are regularly produced from a resilient material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,624 has already previously described a hose nipple of the type mentioned in the introduction which is provided for a hose connecting piece of a water supply system. The previously known hose nipple has a sleeve-shaped nipple base body which has an outlet end and a hose end and on the inside accommodates a through-flow channel which connects the outlet end and the hose end. Several holding ribs which are spaced apart from one another and are rounded on the outer circumference are integrally formed on the outside of the nipple base body. In this case, the nipple base body is realized in a tapering manner with an outside diameter which decreases toward the hose end.
US 2003/0047943 A1 has already previously made known a hose arrangement having a hose coupling which has a sleeve-shaped hose connecting piece, the hose-end enveloping end region of which forms a nipple base body, onto which nipple base body the one hose end of a flexible hose can be pushed up to a stop flange. A holding sleeve, which defines a ring gap between itself and the hose connecting piece, in which ring gap the hose end pushed onto the nipple base body is clamped, is integrally formed on the outer surface of the hose connecting piece. In order to be able to secure the hose end against axial tensile forces, several holding ribs, which are spaced apart from one another and are able to mold into the resilient hose material on the inside and on the outside, are provided, on the one hand, on the nipple base body and, on the other hand, on the part region of the holding sleeve which defines the ring gap. In this case, the axial spacings between the holding ribs provided on the nipple base body are measured in groups such that a first group which is formed from several holding ribs is spaced apart from one another by a greater axial spacing compared to a further group of holding ribs at the hose end. In order to be able to clamp the hose end in the ring gap, and in order to be able to reduce the inside diameter of the holding sleeve for this purpose, on its sleeve outside circumference the holding sleeve has a cone, onto which a securing sleeve which has a complementarily formed inside circumference can be pushed. The previously known hose arrangement consists of different component parts which can sometimes only be produced at considerable expenditure.